My Imprint
by 91BlackMoon
Summary: “How can I forgive him knowing he doesn’t really want me. It’s just the wolf in him that wants me. He broke me!” Paul's imprint story. PaulxOC I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.


**I'm doing something different, so be nice.**

**Sorry if there are any grammar errors.**

**I do not own Twilight, except Eve and Josh Miller ;d**

**I'm just making a family tree so you understand a little bit better and don't get confused.**

**Billy Black x Sarah Black (R.I.P.) Rebecca Black & Rachel Black**

**Rachel Black x Josh Miller Eve Miller**

**Rachel Black (R.I.P) x ? Jacob Black**

**-**

I remember being happy, before mom and dad died, before _he _broke me.

Before I changed in every way possible.

I remember laughing, and loving.

Now I'm not even sure if I still have to ability to feel anything at all.

My name is Eve Miller and this is my story.

-

"Mom?" I yelled as I walked in the house.

I walked to the kitchen and found food _everywhere_. The walls, the floor, on the kitchen table, on my mom self. Everywhere.

I burst out in laughing.

"W-what did you do?!" I laughed.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Stop laughing!" She pouted.

"S-sorry." I stopped laughing, still giggling.

"So, what did you do to make it look like a bomb exploded here?" I said.

"Nothing! I just wanted to make cake and a nice meal for when you father comes home tonight. That didn't work very well, though." She said sheepishly.

"Dad's coming home?!" I screeched, and started jumping up and down.

My father works in the army, and has been in Iraq for the last three years.

We heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it. You clean up." I giggled.

There was a big man, with army clothes.

"Can I help you?" I said.

"Yes, is this the Miller residence?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Is your mother home?" He said.

I nodded and gestured to him to come in.

He followed me into the kitchen and chuckled.

"Mom?" I said.

Her head shot up.

"Eve!" She said, and blushed.

She looked at the man.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Miller." **(Jacob's sister, I know she is actually a lot younger but that doesn't fit in the story. She is 40. And Billy is just really old and Sarah died later than in NM, like 3 years ago.)**

"I'm Tim Stone. I worked with your husband. I have some bad news." I froze at the word _worked_.

Dad was still in duty for at least 5 years.

My mom froze too. Obviously catching the word _worked_ too.

"I'm sorry to say that your husband died in the line of duty." He said softly.

And my mom broke down.

I ran to her and hugged her.

"He wanted to give you two this in case anything would happen to him." He left to envelops on the table and left.

After we were done crying I picked up the envelops.

One addressed to me and one to her.

I gave her hers and ripped mine open.

I read the letter, and tears ran down my face. In the letter stood he had 3 million dollars saved up for my future.

When I looked up I saw my mom crying her eyes out.

I stood up and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright, mom. I promise." I whispered.

She nodded.

"It's going to be okay.." She kept chanting as she walked upstairs to her room.

-

When I woke up the next morning I immediately knew something was wrong, I felt it deep down in my gut.

I looked at the clock.

11 AM?

Mom never lets me sleep in that late.

I scrambled up and scurried to down stairs.

No mom.

I looked outside and saw the car, that means she's home.

I walked to her room and knocked.

No response.

"Mom?" I called.

I tried to open the door and it was locked.

After a while I started to get worried.

"Mom?! I'm opening the door." I yelled.

I barged in.

What I saw would be burned into my mind forever.

My mom had killed herself.

"GOD DAMNID." I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

I ran outside and called 911 on my cell phone."

-next day-

"Eve?" I heard Opa call. **(Billy, Opa is Dutch for Grandfather.)**

My cousin Jake was pushing Opa towards me.

"Oa!" I yelled and ran towards him.

I hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I wanted to be here sooner but it's a long drive."

"It's alright." I sighed.

"So, what's going to happen?" I asked dully.

"You're going to live with us. We're leaving tomorrow." He said.

"Alright. I'm going to start packing." I said and walked upstairs.

After I packed most of the stuff my bag was full and had to get another one.

I walked down stairs and heard Opa talking to Jake.

"How could she just kill herself?!" He said angrily.

"Eve needs her! How could she be so selfish." He hissed.

I saw red.

How could he talk so cruel about mom?! Dad was her life! He doesn't know what he's talking about!

I started jerking and shaking wildly.

I ran outside into the woods.

"Ugh." I groaned.

It hurt! Why the fuck do I hurt so bad!

I exploded.

-

I looked around and saw everything much more clearer.

What happened?

Ugh.

I wanted to raise my hand to my head but it wouldn't work.

I looked at my hand and..

They were paws!

Huh? I must be dreaming.

I walked to the nearest stream and looked at myself.

I was a.. a wolf!

No, I'm dreaming.

I thought stubbornly.

If I just.. If I just lie down and sleep I'll wake up in my bed.

Human!

I lied down under a tree and fell asleep.

-

When I woke up I looked first at my hands.

Human.

I sighed relieved.

Until I looked around.

I was still in the forest, under the three, naked.

Shit.

It couldn't be real.

Can it?

Double shit.

How do I get back to the house?! I can't just walk back naked.

Wait, it's dark, they're probably asleep.

I ran back to the house and slipped outside upstairs.

Ugh I feel dirty, I slept in the mud all night long.

I thought about Opa's words and started shaking again.

Calm thought, Mom, Dad. My last birthday when we went they got me my new car.

After a while I stopped shaking and went to take a shower.

I was back asleep at 5 o'clock.

-

"EVE!" I heard Jake yell.

"What?" I snapped groggily.

I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart-attack.

Jake's ugly face was hovering above me.

"JAKE! You scared the shit out off me. Get your ugly face out of my face!" I said.

He grinned.

"It was that or the air-horn." He said.

"Go to hell and die." I said and glared at him.

I pulled the blankets higher.

"Now piss of, I'm naked over here." I said.

He looked at me.

"You're lying." He said.

"Yea, but in 2 minutes I won't be. SO PISS OFF." I yelled.

When I turned around I smelled him, he smelled familiar, woodsy.

_Werewolf._

Flashed through my head.

Shit, double shit. How the fuck am I going to hide this?!

"Jeez.. A temper to match Paul's." He mumbled and left.

I stood up and got dressed. **(Outfit Profile)**

When I got downstairs Jake laughed.

"What?" I snapped.

"You do realize how cold it is in La Push right?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't get cold." I said. And it was true. It was fairly cold outside when I walked in my birthday suit in the woods. But it didn't bother me.

They nodded and dropped the subject.

-

The tree of us in the truck was a tight fit, but it worked.

We arrived at a small house, it was cute. .

We piled out and took my stuff inside.

Jake and I took my stuff to a pretty big room. I could tell it was the biggest of the house, though.

It had a queen-size bed, a closet build in the wall, an dresser, an own bathroom, a desk, a window seat and a book-case.

I turned to Jake with a big smile.

"Thank you, so much!" And hugged him quickly.

I stared at him until he felt uncomfortable and he left.

I sat on the bed and pulled a picture of me and my parents out of the suitcase.

That's when the waterworks began.

-

I woke up with puffy red eyes and a red face.

I walked to the huge mirror above my dresser.

I looked hideous!

I quickly unpacked my stuff and went to shower.

I went to the closet to get some clothes.

You could say I was spoiled.

My parents were loaded. My grandmother was rich or something and they got all the money she owned.

So that means it's mine now.

I felt tears prickle behind my eyes.

Shit, not now!

I willed the tears to disappear.

When I came downstairs I heard some talking.

"You can't tell Paul. We don't know if he's going to phase." I heard someone say.

"Why?! He's been my best friend for years. I know what's it like to be abandoned I can't do that to him!" The boy snapped.

"Look, you'll just have to wait until he phases. Alright? It's not like I want to, but we have to."

"Oh yea, if one of you assholes dare to imprint on my cousin I'm finishing you off." I heard Jake exclaim.

Imprint?

I decided to make myself known.

Then I smelt it, werewolf's. My eyes snapped wide open.

I know they smelled it too, but just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

Everybody stared at me.

When they all just said hello and turn away I heard Jake sigh in relieve.

"I'm going to do some grocery shopping. There's nothing here." I said and I grabbed my bag and left.

When I was in the shop I bumped into someone.

"Shit, look where you-" I looked at the man.

My whole world stopped, gravity moved and everything disappeared.

I felt to need to hug him, kiss him, protect him, I wanted to see him smile.

I felt warm inside, happy, complete.

I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"No worry. My name is Eve Miller." I said.

"Paul Locks." He said and smiled a cocky smile.

"I haven't seen you before." He said.

"No, I just moved here. With the Blacks." I said.

He stiffened.

"What? You know them?" I said.

"Yea, kind of." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I waited for him to continue.

"Jake, Quil, Embry and I were best friends until they all ditched me for Sam." He said.

I felt myself shake with anger.

How could they just do that! Hurting him like that!

I growled slightly.

He looked shocked at me and chuckled.

"No need to get all worked up over it. It happened. I'll manage." He said.

I nodded.

"But, uhm. I gotta go. I'll see you around?" He asked.

"Uhm. Yea.." I said. Not really wanting to go.

"We could hang out tomorrow or something? As a.. date?" He said.

I nodded with a big fat smile.

"I'll pick you up around noon. 'Kay?" He said.

We said goodbye and I went home, giddy.

Happy for the first time since… _they_ died.

I parked the car and yelled for Jake.

"OI! Jake, get your fat ass out of here and help with the grocery's."

I heard him grumbling inside.

"I don't have a fat ass."

The boys were laughing their asses off.

"You so have a fat ass." I yelled back.

Everybody's head snapped up.

Shit, I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Did you just heard what I said, **softly**, all the way over _there_?" He asked incredulously.

"N-no. I just was expecting the answer." I said, saving myself.

They nodded, not buying it but dropping it.

When I was making dinner Opa wheeled in the kitchen.

Jake was on the counter nibbling on a carrot.

I snorted.

"What?" He said, carrot in his mouth.

I snorted again.

"Nothing." I said, as Opa laughed.

"Opa? Do you mind if I went out tomorrow in the afternoon?" I said.

"No, why?" He said.

"Paul is gonne pick me up." I said.

Their head snapped up with eyes wide.

"Paul Locks?" Jake said.

I nodded.

"You can't go out with him!" He exclaimed.

I gave him the meanest glare ever.

"And why is that?" I said.

"Uhm.. Because he's a lady's man!" He said quickly.

I was _so _not buying it.

"You have to come with a better excuse than that." I said dully.

"Eve, we don't mind you going out. But just not him. He could seriously hurt you." Opa said.

I snapped, started shaking and jerking.

"Who the fuck are you to decide who to date or not to date?! Remember when Jake used to hang out with him. Until he _ditched_ him." I yelled.

I ran off before I would explode.

I walked into the woods breathing heavily.

Who the fuck are they?!

I'm finally being… content and they want to ruin it!

Bashing over _my _Paul.

What.. The.. Fuck..?

And I exploded.

I looked at my paws and sighed.

I really need to figure this one out.

I walked to the stream and looked down.

Snow white with black eyes.

I smelled something that made my nose burn.

Too sweet.

"Hello, pup." I heard a nasty voice behind me.

I turned around and saw someone with big fierce red eyes and flame hair looked at me.

_Vampire._

Flashed through my head, and my instinct told me to attack.

So I did.

I lunged at her head, and sank my teeth into her neck.

I ripped her head off and flung it away.

I could tell it startled her because at first she didn't fight back.

Then she started to lung at me.

Headless.

I started laughing my ass off.

Rolling on the ground and everything

She reminded me of Frankenstein! Well that's how she looked with head also, so it didn't matter.

"What are you laughing at?" Her head said from somewhere.

Then I heard more growls.

My head snapped up.

I saw 5 werewolf's headed our way.

I shot off, to the house.

I phased and ran upstairs and locked the bedroom door.

Shit.

They didn't recognize me, right?

I went to shower, got dressed, sucked it up and went downstairs to finish dinner.

"Where have you been young lady?! I've been worried sick." Opa said.

"Sorry, Opa." I said.

Then Jake came storming in and pushed Opa straight out of the room.

I heard Opa complaining.

I smirked.

"There was another wolf in the woods! Laughing it's ass off because that crazy bitch was yelling at her headless." He said, chuckling at the last part.

"You sure it was a shape shifter?" Opa asked.

"Yes, it was white, with pitch-black eyes." He said and I froze.

I walked in.

"What are you two gossiping about." I said, smirking.

While I was scared to death they would find out my secret.

They just shook the subject off.

That night while I lied in bed I had a nightmare about being abandoned by my family.

-

When I woke up I had they words flash through my mind.

"_You're a freak! Girl's aren't supposed to shift!" _They yelled at me, even Paul.

Thinking about losing Paul was unbearable.

And he wasn't even mine…

I spend more time on my clothes today.

I guess I wanted to impress Paul.

I don't get why, I just met the boy!

Wait, I'll look imprinting up.

They keep talking about it.

I pulled up my laptop and googled it, wasn't easy.

It stood by urban legends, pssjj…

_Imprinting occurs when a shape shifter finds their soul mate. The moment the shape shifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It is described as if your being pulled toward that person, and that when you see them a glowing heat fills you; having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate. _

Well shit..

Then I thought about Jake's words yesterday; _He's a lady's man._

Double shit..

"JAKE!" I yelled and ran downstairs.

His head snapped up.

"You were just making it up when you said Paul is a lady's man, right?" I said.

He hesitated.

"Well, he is known for his way with ladies. But when he really likes someone he goes 120% for it." He said.

I sighed in relieve.

He's my soul mate, he has to like me. Right?

-

When it was almost noon and I was freaking out.

Running through the house, having Jake reassuring me I looked good, and after that checking just in case.

This has been going on for the last half an hour.

The bell door rang.

My eyes snapped open.

"Shit, do I look okay Jake?!" I said.

"You look fine, Eve." He said.

I huffed.

"Well I'm checking just in case. Open up for me!" I said.

"No, EVE!" He yelled after me, but I was already gone.

I was daydreaming about Paul so I didn't notice the fight down stairs.

Until I walked down stairs.

"PAUL! Get yourself in check!" Jake said, Paul had him pushed against the wall.

My eyes widened.

"Paul!" I said.

His head snapped up.

I ran to him, took his hand and dragged him with me.

"What was that all about?" I asked as soon as we were outside.

He scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, well, I just got angry. They just abandoned me. And then he just stands there giving me the third degree about hurting you." He said.

He looked so broken, and alone.

So I just wrapped my arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around me and he wasn't much taller but tall enough to lay his cheek on mine.

We stood like that for a while.

"Let's go to first beach alright?" I said.

He nodded and climbed into his car.

-

We held hands the whole ride, although we knew each other less than a day, it just felt right.

I was thinking about patrolling at night.

I don't want to think about what would happen if that vampire came across Opa, or Paul.

I shuddered.

Paul looked at me and smiled.

I wanted to make sure I saw that smile every day.

Smiles mean happiness right, and it makes me warm.

I smiled.

We arrived at first beach and we sat on the sand.

"So, why did you move here?" He asked.

"Uhm.. My parents died." I said.

Not really wanting to talk about my parents dead on our first date.

"How?" He asked.

"My dad was in the army.." I said.

He nodded.

"And your mom?" He said.

I looked down.

"She ehh… killed herself after my father died." I said softly.

Pain shot through my heart.

Paul wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

Laying his cheek on my head.

Tears rolled down my cheek.

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly. Crying." I said, rubbing the tears away.

"You're not being silly." He said.

"It's normal for you to cry over them. I'd be worried if you didn't." He said.

"So, how long have you been living here?" I said.

"All my live." He said.

I looked at him.

"Isn't it boring? All your live on the same place. I've at least moved tree times." I said.

"I've even studied in Europe last year." I said.

"It's just, it's been hard. That's all." He said.

"Why?" I said.

"My mom, she's an alcoholic. My dad left her when I was three. I've practically been raising myself." He said, and shrugged like it was nothing.

I duck my head under his arm and wrapped my arms around his waist, blushing furiously.

But he didn't seem to mind.

It felt right.

But I was pretty pissed too, how could his mom do this?!

I silently fumed, and he noticed.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing, just little pissed your mom would do such thing." I mumbled into his side.

He chuckled and lifted my chin up.

"How cute." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

I blushed again.

What.. the.. **fuck**?!

I **never **blush! Now it's the second time!

We talked for hours, our childhood, friends, hobbies, everything.

Before we knew the sun had already set and he had to bring me home.

We pulled up in front of my house.

"I had fun today." I said.

Ugh.. how cheesy.

Anyway…

"Yea, me too." He laughed.

I leaned in, promptly pressed my lips to his and jumped right out, laughing the way back to the house.

His face was dumbstruck.

When I came in Jake was fuming.

"Oh, get over it." I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs.

_-The weeks flew by, we had our second date, 3th, fourth, I lost count. You couldn't wipe the smile of my face. I guess the imprinting does that. You feel everything much stronger. And before we knew we were girlfriend/boyfriend officially for six months, we confessed our love to each other, made love. My live was a blast, and I had made up my mind. I was going to tell him today, about the imprint, me being a werewolf, everything.-_

Paul was picking me up today, I was nervous and exited at the same time.

Ugh..

My stomach turned into knots.

I had a bad feeling about this…

I heard knocking on the door and I ran to the door and threw it open.

I smiled big at him and he grimaced.

"What's wrong?" I laid my hand against his jaw.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Come on." I said and took his hand and led him outside.

"Paul, I need to tell you something." I said to him, we sat on a broken branch in the woods.

"Yea, me too." He said softly.

"You first." I grinned at him.

"Uhm.. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say this." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Look, Eve I'm breaking it off." He said, simply.

I felt my heart crack, it felt like it was ripped out, ripped to the shreds, stomped on and never given back.

My eyes widened and hardened.

"What?" I whispered.

"Look, Eve, I'm only 20, this is getting way to serious for me. I want time for myself, I don't want to be tied down yet. I have a whole life in front of me!" He said softly.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and more followed.

"I-I understand." I said, shaking.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked gently.

"N-nothing. Doesn't matter anymore." I said.

"You know you can still tell me everything right? I'm still here for you if you need anything." He said.

I glared at him.

"Yea right, what I was about to tell you is none of your business anymore." I snapped.

He raised his hand up to touch my shoulder, and I growled and snapped.

His eyes widened.

Shit, I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Uhm. My cell phone, my new ringtone." I said and ran off further into the woods.

"EVE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET LOST!" He yelled after me.

But I was already phasing.

I felt empty, he left me.

_My imprint left me._

I howled and passed out.

-

"Eve?" I heard.

My eyes snapped open.

"W-what happened?" I asked confused.

I sat up and looked around.

I remembered little pieces, I phased and passed out.

Why?

_Paul left me._

I felt the tears come again.

They streamed down my cheeks, willing them to go away.

I sobbed, let it all out.

"What's the matter Eve?" Jacob said.

"I-It hurts! so, so bad.." I said, clutching my chest.

"What hurts?" He said.

"P-Paul-" I said.

"Did that bastard hurt you?"

"H-He broke up with me!" I sobbed.

His eyes widened.

"Why?" He said.

"He wants more whores to fuck. To be 'free'." I snapped.

Jake growled and stomped out of the room.

I cried myself to sleep again.

-

I woke up and felt the need to run.

I stoop up, pulled a dress out of the closet and walked outside.

I went into the forest and bent down to tie the dress around my ankles.

I heard some rustling.

My heard snapped up.

"Who's there?" I asked, growling a bit.

A girl around my age stepped out of the woods, she had long black hair, beautiful but empty and hard eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Eve, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Leah Clearwater, you're from the blacks right?" She said.

I nodded and I sniffed.

_Werewolf._

"You're a werewolf?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded and narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know?" She said.

I smiled.

"Me too, do they know?" I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"No, to stupid. They assume the smell comes from Seth, because I live with him. You too I assume?" She said.

"Yea, they're pretty much always over the place. And Jake tends to steal my bed because it's bigger, so they think because I lay in his smell I reek of werewolf. Idiots." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, you were with Paul right." She said.

"_Were."_ I said bitterly.

"The bastard dumped me." I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Did you imprint?" She said.

I nodded.

"I was going to tell him. But he said it was getting to serious. Asshole." I said.

We talked 3 hours after that, and even phased for a while and ran.

We didn't care anymore.

-

It's been six months since I've seen _his_.

I still have a permanent hole in my chest, it tores open a little more every time I even think _his _name.

But Leah's there for me.

As I am for her.

Sam.

I growled at his name, he broke her.

She's my best friend.

I laughed at the memory of when I'd seen him for the first time after she told me.

_-Flashback-_

"_EVE!" I heard Jake yell upstairs._

"_PIZZA!" He bellowed._

_I grinned and ran upstairs._

_One difference between female and male werewolf's; female's don't stuff themselves._

_When I came downstairs I saw Sam._

_It's been a month after Leah told me, I'm still furious. Imprint or not._

_I saw red and flung myself at him._

"_ASSHOLE!" I yelled and punched him in the face, I growled and snapped._

_His eyes widened._

"_HOW COULD YOU?!" I yelled, as I kept punching and kicking me._

_I felt people trying to get me off of him, but it didn't work._

_I was a angry mama wolf at the moment._

"_Could.." punch "what?" He tried to get out._

"_YOU BROKE LEAH! LEAH! YOU- YOU- I DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS FOR IT." I yelled_

_They managed to get me off of him._

_He was bruised, black and blue._

_I broke a couple of bones and he couldn't stand._

_I glared at him while everybody was in awe of my strength._

_If they knew.._

_-End-_

"What are you laughing about?" Leah smirked, we sat on her bed listening to Paramore.

"Remembering when I beat Sam_antha_ up." I mocked.

We laughed again, I guess in a way we healed each other.

When we were together it didn't hurt so much.

She's my best friend, and she's the glue that holds me together, as I am hers.

"Let's go to your house to get your stuff, you're sleeping at my house tonight." She stated.

When we came to my house I smelled _him_.

Shit.

That he's here means only one thing.

He's a werewolf.

Leah looked at me, realizing the same.

"I'm not going to forgive him no matter what, Le-Le." I said softly.

"You say that know, but we both know, that when it comes down to it, you'll forgive him. If it was the other way around I would too." She said softly and hugged me.

We stepped in and everybody looked at us.

We glared at him

And Paul froze.

We all know what was happening, a dopy love-struck smile crossed his face.

I felt my heart burst, I felt warm, happy, complete.

I felt the familiar pull towards him, but resisted it.

He didn't, he walked towards me, but stopped his tracks when he saw me glaring.

"Ehm- Hi." He said softly.

"Yea, we'll be packing my stuff. I'm crashing at Leah's." She said as she dragged me upstairs.

As soon as the door closed I collapsed on the bed.

"GOD! That was soooo, hard." I moaned into the cushion.

I felt Leah rub my back.

"Shh, I know." She said, as she pulled me up and hugged me.

"I-I don't- w-want to forgive him." I wailed.

"How can I forgive him he doesn't really want me. It's just the wolf in him that wants him. My imprint doesn't want me!" I sobbed.

I heard her growl softly.

"You go clean yourself up, and make sure you look hot to make him see what he's lost. I'll pack your stuff." She said and pushed me off the bed.

I walked to bathroom and looked in the mirror.

You could clearly see I had cried.

I quickly jumped under the shower and got dressed. **(Profile)**

"Oy you forget the hat." Leah said as she slammed the hat on top of my head.

I always wear something on my head, don't ask me why.

My mom drilled it into me when I was little. I always had something on my head.

Leah had my bag ready and we walked downstairs.

Paul's mouth dropped open and I glared at him.

I felt my heart crack a little further.

So I quickly walked away.

When we hopped in the car I burst open.

"It's getting harder Le-Le." I said softly.

"It's a double imprint now, though it has never happened before, I feel my own pull towards him _and _his." I said.

She pulled me into a hug.

"Look Eve, I just want you to be happy. And I know it is with Paul. I know you just want to make him suffer a bit. But in the end you'll end up with him anyway." She said.

"I love you Le-Le. I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

"Yea, me too." She said.

-

The next day we went to first beach, and guess who where there; the pack.

"Oi! Eve!" I heard Jake yell, Paul was trailing behind him.

"What?" I asked bored, as Leah and I sat down.

"Wanne hang out with us?" He said, pointing to the pack.

"No, Leah and I are fine." I said.

"Aw c'mon." He said.

"Jake! Because it doesn't get through your thick head; We. Don't. Want. To. Hang. Out. With. You." I snapped.

I looked at Paul.

"Especially _him_. Why did you take him back anyway." I snarled.

Ough, low blow.

_But he deserves it!_ My mind screamed at me, while my heart screamed in pain when I saw Paul's pained face.

I huffed.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Are you really that dumb or are you just an asshole?" I asked.

"Did you forget what he did to me?!" I snarled.

"Look, Eve. I didn't mean to, I was just scared." Paul said softly.

"Well, you should have said you wanted to slow down. Not break it off the way you did it!" I snapped.

Jake looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He said.

Leah laughed.

"What does he mean? Meaning he said to her he wanted to fuck other girls." She said.

Sam came up.

"Look, Paul is sorry. Why don't you just talk-" He said, but Leah cut him off.

"Mind your own business, _Samantha._" She snapped.

"Eve! I'm sorry! I just, just.." He trailed off.

I pretended to whip a tear away.

"Boo hoo, poor little Paul. His imprint doesn't want him anymore." I mocked him, before I realized what I just said.

I clamped a hand over my mouth.

Leah stood up and helped me up.

"Move it Eve!" She said, and we made a run for it.

"EVE!" I heard Jake, Sam and Paul yell.

"Shit! Double shit! They'll know Le-Le." I said.

"C'mon, we'll phase, it'll be quicker, they won't notice it's us.. I think." She said as we ran into the woods.

We phased and ran to the house.

When we arrived at the house the boys were already there, they saw us in our wolf form.

I growled.

Jake looked me straight in my eyes and his eyes widened.

"EVE?!" He exclaimed, shocked.

Oh, oh.

_Let's just phase._ I thought to Leah.

We walked in the woods and phased.

Leah hugged me.

"It's going to be alright, Eve. Forgive him." She said.

I shrugged and took her hand, as we walked back.

"So, I guess you figured it out." I said.

Their eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Jake demanded.

"Pssj, why would I tell you that? I was way too scared to be abandoned." I said.

"Eve?" Jake said softly.

"What?" I looked sharply at him.

"When did you phase?" He said.

"When I heard Opa talk about mom, he was saying she shouldn't have abandoned me. I understand why, though." I said.

"Did you imprint." Paul said.

I looked at him.

"Yeah." I said softly and quickly looked away.

Leah squeezed my hand.

"When?" He said.

"The first time, in the grocery store." I said.

His eyes widened.

"But that means- I broke up- when you..?" He stuttered.

"Yeah." I said, I felt tears in my eyes.

Leah tugged at my hand.

"Look, we won't bother you. You can just patrol whenever you want. You won't see us." She said as the tugged me away.

"EVE! I'm sorry! I love you!" I heard Paul yell.

I froze.

"D-Don't do this Paul." I said, with my back still towards him.

"Why?! You know we're soul mates! I won't leave you ever again." He said.

I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

"Yeah, but it won't be by choice right? You won't be with because you want to. But because the imprint makes you want that. I don't want to be in that kind of relationship." I said.

I turned my head to look at him.

"I only broke up because I was scared! Everything was going so fast! I had never been in a relationship before!" He said.

"Well you shouldn't have broken up with be like that! Were you only thinking of yourself?! Did you know what it did to me?! Your imprint telling you he doesn't want you anymore because he want other girls?!" I yelled, fully sobbing now.

"Why didn't you tell me anyway?" He said.

"I was going to tell you." I said, softly.

"When? After a year? After we were married?" He said.

"No! I was going to tell you the day you broke up with me!" I said.

I tugged at Leah's hand and ran away.

-

I collapsed on my bed and sobbed.

Leah stroked my head and shushed me.

Everybody may think she's a big bitch, but inside she's a softly.

"It's alright, Eve." She said.

She kept stroking my head until I fell asleep.

-

I woke up with a body pressed up behind me.

"W-Wha." I asked, groggily and confused.

I looked behind me and saw Paul, he was asleep.

I felt a dopy smile spreading over my face.

Then I remembered.

"Paul!" I yelled, he woke up.

"W-what?" He said, groggily.

"Mind explaining what you are doing in _my_ bed?!" I demanded.

"Eve, I'm sorry. I just- I just miss you." He said, as he pressed his face in my hair.

"I love you Eve, I know I did wrong. I was just scared!" He sobbed.

I froze, was he crying?

"Eve, please forgive me. I-I love you." He said softly, I felt tears on my back.

I turned around and looked at him.

His cheeks were red, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Oh, Paul." I sighed and buried my head in his neck, breathing him in.

I forgot how I missed his woodsy smell.

"Paul, I missed you." I said as I pressed my lips to his neck.

His warms curled around my waist and tightened.

"Eve.." He breathed.

"I love you, Paul. I'm so sorry." I said.

I felt tears prickle behind my eyes.

"Eve just shut up and kiss me." He laughed.

I turned my head and pressed my lips to his.

I felt his tongue slide over my lips, asking for entrance.

I opened my lips and met his tongue, we fought for dominance for a couple of minutes before Leah burst in and we had to break apart. **(Lol, I feel like such a pervert right now, God, how prudish am I XD)**

"PAUL! Oh.. Am I interrupting something?" She smirked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Now shoo!" I said.

"I'm not a do-" She said but I cut her off.

"Oh yes you are." I smirked.

She growled and walked away.

Though I saw her smiling when she closed the door.

"What did you do to her?" I smirked.

"Nothing. I just tied her to a chair. She wouldn't let me in." He pouted.

I burst out in laughing.

"I love you." He smiled softly at me.

I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, my imprint." I said, smiling, knowing our future together would be good.

**YAYY I'm **_**finally**_** finished, this one took me forever.**

**Please, review :D?**


End file.
